A New Beggining
by Snow-Nightshade
Summary: Harry was beaten by his blood family until his Magic had enough, transporting young Harry into the dark cells of Crematoria as a hellhound animagus. HP/Riddick (eventual M rating but only once i get there)
1. Chapter 1

  
Young Harry Potter had been off far worse than you could ever imagine. Beaten and abused by his cousin, Dudley stole any comforts from Harry as much as possible. Harry's Aunt neglected the smaller boy and forcing him him to work around the house as little more than a slave.

However, the worst of the lot, was his Uncle, Vernon Dursley. A man who seemed as if he were a good husband, a good father, and a good business man even if he was a little over weight. For Harry Potter, his uncle was nothing more than an evil pig who did everything inhumanly possible to hurt the young boy.

Since he was old enough to reach the counter, young Harry Potter was beaten, abused, starved, neglected, forgotten, but the worse was getting raped. Vernon Dursley had first started as inappropriate touches to the small three year old but as the years passed, the touching escalated to full intercourse. Nearly every night, the older man leave the whimpering and unconscious boy naked on the floor.

By six, Harry was as scarred as any tortured war veteran. It was finally when his uncle was teaching Dudley how to correctly carve into flesh, when Harry released a burst of accidental magic. His magic quickly destroyed the knives and knocked both Vernon and Dudley into unconsciousness. Unfortunately for Harry, the toll of using magic for the first time sent him also into unconsciousness.

Vernon awoke first and awoke his son first before throwing ice water at Harry to awaken him. "YOU LITTLE FREAK!"

Over the course of a few hours, Harry was beaten, cut, burned, and raped into unconsciousness multiple times until even Vernon was tired from the late night.

Harry was tossed and locked into his cupboard with ties around his hands and feet. He cried for a few minutes before falling fitfully asleep with broken bones and bleeding cuts.

The next morning, Harry woke up to the peals of laughter coming from Dudley and the smell of bacon. He sat waiting for a reprieve from the darkness of his cupboard and a release from the ties binding his hands and feet. Harry soon fell back asleep after waiting for an hour.

Suddenly, Harry was jerked awake as his uncle Vernon opened the cupboard door. The fat man then grabbed the young boy and dragged him into the spare bedroom. Within seconds, Vernon Dursley began violating Harry in all manners of unspeakably horrible ways. Soon, Vernon left after an hour of torturing and raping the boy.

Harry cried in a corner of the room with huge cuts and gashes riddling his body. Blood and semen flowed freely from between his legs but a gag had kept him from crying out too loudly. He sat in the corner of the room, completely violated and wishing for an escape.

He fell asleep dreaming of a scaled beast with a vague resemblance of a tiger. He dreamed of tearing into prey and being content with the simple freedom of the hunt.

As the young boy slept his magic began molding Harry into the form he had dreamed of and his magic searched for the place of freedom the boy dreamed for. Harry's magic working overtime to heal, change, and then transport the young child to the place of his dreams.

Within seconds, Harry Potter was transformed into his animagus form, the hellhound; and transported into the future on a different planet, Crematoria.

xxxxxxxxxx Crematoria xxxxxxxxxx

Garry woke up fully refreshed and unbound. He gave a yawn before registering his environment; a cage full of scaled beasts, the same beasts from his dream.

In a flash, he was up and trying to carefully get away from the tiger-like creatures that surrounded him. He carefully and slowly moved but each step was accompanied by a slight rattling noise. Harry looked down at his feet that he had been crawling on and began panicking at the sight of paws and scaled skin. He looked around even more frantically for an escape before one of the creatures lifted its head blearily from sleep and peered at his terror filled body.

A wide yawn from the creature showed viscous teeth set in a delicate pink mouth. Suddenly, a voice from behind him seemed to translate from growling into english, :You are new, youngling. Taken from your pack, sire and mother. Now, you belong with us. Rest with the female, youngling; you will get used to life here soon enough, we all do.:

The creature lowered its head back down and fell asleep again while Harry just sat there confused. He looked around and identified one of the creatures as the female and lay down next to her, curled up against her side.

Harry woke content at first but began to panic since he couldn't figure out where he was. :Hush, little one, no one here will harm you. Tell me your story.: Said a soft but still growling voice.

Harry looked upwards and stared at the glowing light figure of the she-creature. Opening his mouth to speak, all that came out were whimpers and whines. Panicking once again, Harry tried to stand up but fell on his rump since his new body could only stand on four legs, not two. Harry jumped up as if he had been wounded and soon began a crying wail that could just stop a heart with sadness.

:Hush child, you are safe for now. Calm down, and speak up.: The she-creature stated again. She leaned over his crying figure and gave a motherly lick across his head.

Harry tried to calm down and took deep breaths to succeed. :Where am I? How did I get here? Who are you? What are we even called?:

:Ah, you finally speak.: Said a voice from behind him. Harry turned around and saw through the glowing green vision that had become his sight and watched as the Mos creature from before looked over at him. :But for shame, you do not even know the name of our kind? The prey must have taken you when you were just a pup, fresh out of your mother's womb. We are at a place the prey call Crematoria, the prey call us hellhounds and we have decided to call ourselves such a fitting name. They catch pups like you and as such, all of us here were raised here from one stage or another. I am named Red Scar.:

Harry just nodded in understanding, :Will you help me until I can take care of myself?:

:Of course pup, we will allow no harm to befall you.: Harry was ready to cry but held back his sobs since this new form had no ability to cry.

Red Scar nuzzled his cheek but a voice yelled out above in the main area. "Feeding Time!" They could hear scrambling and yelling from above as an alarm went off. One of the other hellhounds gave off a roar and the rest followed. Red Scar grabbed Harry with her jaws and he went limp in her mouth because of instinct. Within seconds, she went sprinting around a corner with Harry swinging back and forth in her jaws as the cage doors swung open.

A couple of hellhounds ran ahead and screams were heard and Red Scar followed a roar. A human was running in the opposite direction of Red Scar and she dropped Harry as she picked up her pace to kill the human. She saw a man banging on bars of another cell to be let in but they had already seen her glorious form. Her scales had already turned a fire red, but she still ran down the prey and snapped his neck with ease. Once the man fell, Harry had already scrambled over to a corner as Red Scar came sniffing over to him. :I'm sorry, please don't hurt me. I promise I won't run off again!:

:Come, I would never hurt you. We must go to feed before we are called back to the cages.: Red Scar easily picked up Harry by the back of his neck while his body curled in on itself. She carried Harry to the carcass with ease and set him down in front of the body. She nudged him closer and took a large bite herself. Blood dripped on Harry's snout and he let out a yelp. Red Scar looked down and carefully put a shred of meat in front of her adopted pup. :Feed, you must eat at some point.:

Harry gave a care full sniff and then an experimental lick. Within a second, the strip of meat was eaten and Harry tore into the side of the body with relish. Red Scar chuckled and finished eating with her new pup leaving only a pile of bones behind them. With a full and taught belly, Harry yawned wide and leaned against Red Scar. She chuckled before grabbing her new pup with her jaws and walking away.

A few hours later, all of the hellhounds were sleeping comfortably within their cages. Red Scar also slept with Harry tucked protectively against her side.


	2. Chapter 2

~ 12 Years Later ~

A commotion could be heard up in the main area and a slim yet very, very large hellhound twitched its ear in curiosity. Out of the six hellhounds that had lived in Crematoria when he was a pup, only he remained. His original pack had either died of either and accident or of the old age, which wasn't long because even the oldest had died at fifteen. They had all already had many years on them and so the only one left was the new leader.

Now, there were three other hellhounds and each followed the much larger and leaner hellhound leader whose name is Dark Shadow. Each of the hellhounds had been raised personally by Shadow when they had arrived at Crematoria. Shadow raised his head minutely and looked to the direction of the noise. He could hear arguments about a new prey they called Riddick, he could also hear the crank and the unwinding sound of leathery cable unwinding.

What puzzled him next was the general silence other than bashing metal on metal from the imprisoned prey and the creak of abused cable and then the whistle of wind. Suddenly, with even more creaking, a clink was sounded and another sound of hollow metal hitting the floor reverberated down to Shadow's sensitive ear. Shouts and the sound of flesh hitting flesh gave the dim echoes of a fight. After the sounds stopped, an annoying voice began talking and gave a long winded speech. Shadow lay back down to sleep and scraped at a scratch on his jaw that he couldn't quite reach because of a blasted muzzle the uniformed and armored prey had put on him. He ignore anymore conflicts from the prey in Crematoria.

A few days later, the armored and uniformed prey walked over to their separate cages with guns held harshly in their hands. A now familiar voice sounded above them in the in mate's living area and yelled out, "It's feeding time!" The armored prey released the muzzles on our jaws and Shadow watched carefully as his pack was let out first. They released the chains holding him back and when he was too slow to spring forward, he was hit harshly with a rod turning his scales red and setting them to rattle fiercely.

In front of Shadow, two of the hellhounds ran out and one paused for a second to see the scattering prey. They split of from were he ran to begin to hunt for their own prey as Shadow ran to catch his own meal. Shadow ran with an easy, ground eating lope down a walkway with his stomach rumbling to itself. They had not fed in months since no new prey had arrived at the prison. So, with tightly coiled muscles, the leader readied to pounce on the first prey he came upon.

Shadow quietly prowled across another walkway and watched with a cruel glint in his eyes as the prey scrambled for cover and fled from his vicinity. He began to growl in anticipation as a woman with bushy brown hair ran opposite the fleeing prey and hopefully into his salivating jaws.

The leader's scales began rattling and turning a bloody crimson as he readied to pounce on his prey with a roar, Shadow gave a leap at the woman with claws fully extended. She jumped up and out of the way to escape down to another level while Shadow quickly had to catch different prey not even giving a second glance at the one prey who escaped.

The leader ate with relish and within seconds, the carcass was picked clean and nothing but cracked bones remained. Another member of his pack took down a prey as he watched with pride for a moment, and even as he watched, another hellhound took down prey. As the two ate their fill, the leader easily climbed up a wall and jumped to another level.

His scales had cooled from their crimson red to the shiny and calm black. Shadow slowly made his way down a walkway waiting to catch any unprotected prey. With his nose in the air, he could smell the stink of leather and sweat in an area with no protection save a small waterfall. He walked past after pausing to see if his prey would bolt like so many others. Shadow, now pleasantly surprised that the prey stayed still and silent but the hellhound still turned around to capture the prey.

He moved his head through the waterfall, his scales rattled and began brightening to a vibrant red as Shadow prepared to feed once again. A prey with a massive muscular frame and a bald head stared back with the same pupil-less eyes as any other of his pack, save the prey's were a silvery purple while Shadow's was a silvery green. The leader gave a hiss as the prey peered forward, unflinching into the leader's eyes, and without backing down asserted dominance. Shadow used a special ability he found he had and searched for answers from the surface thoughts of the prey: why didn't he run away? A name was at the forefront of the prey's mind, Riddick. That must be his name.

Riddick stepped forward while Shadow gave a careful step to the side to allow Riddick to pass. The hellhound followed the interesting prey until the muscled man sat down and indicated for Shadow to come closer. The hellhound placed his head in Riddick's lap and gave a deep rumbling purr while Riddick scratched behind his ears.

Riddick patted Shadow's side roughly and the hellhound's scales began fading from red to dark black. "Well aren't you something special." Riddick said while admiring the hellhound.

A convict walked up from behind the safety of cell bars and his jaw opened in shock at the sight of Riddick continuing to pat the worse hellhound of the lot. Riddick just gave a chuckle as the lead hellhound continued its deep rumbling purr of approval.

'What an interesting creature, this Riddick, I will stay close and watch him for now.' Thought Shadow. He lowered his head into the gentle scratching motions of Riddick's fingers, but as he began to lie down, the buzzer sounded and the hellhound was forced to get up and hurry to his annoying cage less he have to face the wrath of the prison guards and their guns.

Shadow turned around but caressed Riddick's leg with his own long and powerful tail before walking away. Sensing the prey behind the bars of a cell next to him, the hellhound paused while his scales began rattling and turning a dark red. With a yowl of annoyance the hellhound lunged at the prey that had been watching him.

Riddick gave a smirk and said, "It's an animal thing."


	3. Chapter 3

As Riddick saves his adopted 'sister', Kyra, from the prison guards; the leader sat patiently waiting with the only sign of his irritation was the flicking of his tail back and forth, gouging a path of agitation on the floor. His scales gave a continuous rattle and stayed a half red the whole while.

:Leader, what's wrong?: growled a voice to the right.

Shadow gave a glance but remained at his vigil near his cage door; muscles taught and ready to pounce. :I don't know, I just feel agitation for not being near a specific prey, and I feel anger for the agitation.:

:Well, you can always kill the prey so it no longer bothers you.:

Shadow gave a warning snarl and his scales turned a deep crimson with anger. The younger hellhound backed as far as he could while being in separate cages to get away from the overly irritated leader.

It was only a week later when they were let out to feed since new prey had arrived. The leader sprung from his cage like a tightly coiled spring and easily jumped down the levels of the prison to capture a running prey in his jaws. With a quick twist of his head, the prey's neck snapped.

Shadow gave a sniff and then a rumbling growl grew within his chest once he caught the scent of his Riddick. The leader grabbed his dead prey and easily dragged it up the levels of the prison until he stood in front of an open cell door. Riddick stood up carefully, prepared for an attack from the hellhound but gave a chuckle as the animal lay down next to him with a dead body.

The leader began ripping into the body, eating the meat easily and delicately munching on the intestines and heart. Footsteps were heard coming towards the cell but a growl permeated through the room and scales rattled menacingly causing the footsteps to scamper off.

Once his meal was finished, the leader paced gently over to his Riddick and nosed at his side. Riddick chuckled at the sight of a giant and fearsome hellhound acting like an excited kitten. "I thought you might be hungry when they let you free to hunt." He showed the hellhound the body of a guard he had killed to save Kyra. "Though now you're probably already full."

The leader's mouth salivated at the sight and smell of the slowly rotting corpse and he quickly lunged at the carcass. Riddick gave a dark chuckle as the hellhound ripped into the flesh of the dead man before falling silent and waiting for the beast to finish his meal.

It only took a minute before the leader's second meal was picked clean, the bones cracked for delicious marrow, the intestines slurped like noodles, and the heart and liver eaten for desert. Shadow licked his tongue around his muzzle and claws to clean the blood from his body.

Once finished, the hellhound looked over to Riddick and with a contented sigh, sat down with the man. The food had digested almost instantly and now the leader felt sleepy as his body began to evenly distribute the nutrients. His super heated body core radiated heat and warmth past his scales so when lying down next to Riddick, heated the human to a comfortable level too.

Riddick relaxed easily and the hellhound rolled over so it's back shielded his Riddick and a scaly head rested easily on Riddick's chest. The hellhound felt happy and content with the simple contact but began purring like an engine when Riddick started scratching behind an ear.

The leader heard that same human from before trying to creep up on his Riddick and Shadow gave a powerful growl to warn off the prey. Riddick had stopped the ministrations of his hand when he heard the growl but after hearing footsteps of another convict scampering off, began scratching the soft leathery patch of hide. "Thank you, beautiful." Riddick said as he began falling into his first true sleep since arriving at Crematoria, trusting the hellhound to stay guard.

~~~~ Time Skip~~~~

The hellhounds were let out for two days before they were called back. The leader had stayed close to his Riddick the whole while and the man was allowed true sleep. The leader growled angrily as he was called back to sit in his small cage and his scales were a bright red and rattled fiercely in his agitation. Shadow walked past the heavily armored guards that held open the cage doors and the leader's agitation grew worse from being away from his Riddick.

The guards stayed wary of the leader as his scales rattled and stayed a full blown crimson. The hellhounds only had to wait a day though, before the sounds of major fighting echoed down to their cages.

The leader heard a faint "Riddick, NO!" and a few minutes later a buzz sounded and the prey's cell doors slammed open. Shadow paced back and forth after all went silent. His ears perked up when he heard a body being dragged down to them. With a sniff, the leader began calming down for the first time since they had been recalled to their cages.

Riddick held a man in his grasp who struggled fruitlessly. "Come on Tombs, you shoulda listened to me." The prey in Riddick's grasp glared and began struggling for release. More prey was walking behind Riddick as he pressed a button to open the hellhound cages.

Shadow roared once to silence the other hellhounds, :Do not attack these prey!:

The other hellhounds in his pack whined their confirmations back and obeyed the orders easily. :What do you think will happen, Shadow?: asked one of the hellhounds.

:You will roam this place like the predators you are, and you will feed to your heart's content. Hunt!: roared the leader to the other hellhounds who all ran off in the opposite direction than Riddick and his group of prey.

Shadow gave a roar and bounded after the intoxicatingly rich scent of _his_ Riddick who was already preparing to leave the prison. "-na be one speed, mine." Riddick said with a serious voice as Shadow silently walked into the room full of convicts.

One of the prey turned around at the feeling of eyes on his back and gave a shout at the sight of the hellhound. The other prey prepared to shoot but Riddick whistled sharply and Shadow bounded over and nudged_ his_ human's side with his nose. :Mine.: was all Shadow growled as he jumped out of the broken window and outside.

"Let's move!" Riddick jumped out of the guard's housing area and began a run across the surface of Crematoria. The hellhound bounded playfully next to his Riddick and easily scouted ahead for the easiest routes. "Come." Riddick ordered as he stopped running and climbed up a small wall. The hellhound easily jumped up to Riddick's level and crouched on his stomach to watch Riddick's prey/pack lose sight of them both and began losing hope.

"Oh, Riddick." Was all the woman said when Shadow watched Riddick take off his coat and throw it down to get the prey's notice. He indicated for the prey to climb up and Shadow just watched as they scrambled their way up the rock wall. Shadow gave a grunting laugh which caused the prey to freeze in slight fear, but Shadow just ran over towards Riddick.

The hellhound caught scent of prey as a rounded piece of ground rose up enough to see out from; Shadow leapt forward and raked his claws across the throat and face of a prey from within. Warm blood sprayed his arm and chest as the hellhound retracted his arm before the top closed. With scales now dripping blood, Shadow caught up to Riddick and pranced around proudly while leaving bloody paw prints in his wake.

The prey running with Riddick glanced warily at the blood but continued sprinting across the landscape. A wall of ash soon appeared in their vision and they easily ran across the muffled terrain. About halfway through, Riddick stopped and fashioned a crude pendulum device and once the barrel of a gun pointed out, Riddick swung down.

A shot was fired but the bullet easily ricocheted off of Shadow's scales when the hellhound had jumped in front of one of Riddick's prey/pack.

They continued running and soon exited the ash and came to a tall cliff face. The group immediately began climbing and Shadow struggled upwards, leaving jagged claw marks behind in his wake letting some of the convicts and easier way to climb. Once near the top, Shadow hung back to grab the second skin of the slowest convict and dragged him upwards just as the sun truly began peaking above the horizon. Riddick helped pull up those at the top of the cliff and Shadow went back and dragged Riddick's cub partway up to the top.

The sun rose above the horizon and only the Riddick cub was left with only a hundred feet from the top. Riddick along with the rest of the convicts were forced to hide while the hellhound howled his greeting to the pleasantly warm sun.

Shadow looked up to Riddick and saw the man giving a glare to where Kyra was. With a growl of frustration, Shadow grasped the cub's second skin firmly in his jaws and, shielding her from the sun, clawed his way to the top.

The convicts watched with wide eyes as a wave of burning wind and molten rock splashed up above the rim of the cliff. Shadow threw young cub over the edge just in time and she collapsed in Riddick's arms who had reached out to catch her. Shadow howled playfully and Riddick gasped at a pain that sprung in his chest that hadn't been there previously.

Once they saw that the hellhound was just playfully bathing in the molten rock, Riddick let out a pent up breath that hadn't been there before.

The group all continued on their run to the ship hanger but each ducked down to avoid the sights of a group of newly arrived necromongers.

"Let me guess, necros." said Kyra.

"And a whole lot of necro fire power."

"Shit! I hate not being the bad guys!" She complained as she began tying up her hair and tightening the straps of her miniature backpack. "I figure we've got three minutes before the sun hits us again, burns out his whole valley." She said as she pulled out a weapon.

Shadow just crouched low to the ground on his belly as Riddick cleaned his nails with a knife calmly. "Wait."

"We gonna do this or not."

Riddick held up his hands in a placating manner, "Just Wait."

One of the prey/pack fiddled with a ring and looked up to Riddick, "Elena, her name was Elena and I never really forgot."

Riddick just nodded minutely and put away the small blade and looked back to Kyra, "Remember that favorite game of yours."

"Who's the better killer."

Riddick twisted around and grabbed a knife from his boot. "Let's play." He jumped up and over the hill side attacking a lagging necromonger killing the man instantly. Shadow leapt at another and used his teeth to rip out the man's throat. Shadow drank deeply of the red blood that spilled from the man's throat even as he gurgled his last breath before killing even more. The other convicts began their own assault and the necromongers had to split their attention on two fronts.

Shadow paused in his killing spree to watch Riddick artfully massacre the soldiers. Each knife thrown was perfectly aimed and each shot was perfectly placed. One of the soldiers with an uncovered head aimed at _his_ distracted Riddick and Shadow knew the man would shoot.

The hellhound jumped forward in front of the shot, and the energy blasted against his scales. The shot pushed Shadow into Riddick and forced the two onto the flat strip of land. Shadow roared in distress as his scales were caved in and ribs were broken, but he was happy to know that Riddick was relatively unharmed.

Shadow watched with anger as the armored man came forward prepared to kill_ his_ Riddick. "So, you can kneel." Shadow gave a warning growl and stepped in front of Riddick but his instincts told him to run as far as possible when a white handprint appeared on Riddick's chest and the man began shaking uncontrollably. The hellhound's growl deepened as his instincts forced him to run behind Riddick, where he felt it would be safest.

Suddenly, a blast of white energy erupted from Riddick's body pushing back all of the encircled necromongers. The white energy seemed to be too much for Riddick and he keeled over, unconscious.

Shadow nudged Riddick's shoulder with his nose and then stood over Riddick in a threatening stance to ward off the soldiers. Then, the sun peeked over the mountain forcing the necromongers to flee, save one; the same one that had not fought at all. Shadow growled deeply but minutely calmed when the man held up his hands in an unthreatening manner.

Shadow gave a careful sniff and almost purred in relief when then the man smelled somewhat like Riddick. The hellhound watched carefully as Riddick's kin picked up the man's arm and dragged him into the un-natural cave.

Riddick stayed on the floor where he had been dropped, while Shadow feasted on the bodies that littered the ground. The un-armored bodies easily filled the hellhound's stomach and Shadow then began sniffing longingly at Riddick's prone form.

With a start, Riddick shot up and noticed the necromonger ship which now was leaving, "Kyra."

Shadow gave a whine and a gentle nudge before loping over to Riddick's kin and sat down with a huff.

"I was supposed to deliver a message to you, should Vaako fail to kill you." the man finished taking off his metal fingers and started taking off a metal shoulder, "A message from the Lord Marshal himself. He tells you to stay away from Helion, stay away from him, and in return you'll be hunted no more." Riddick's kin pulled off a metal chest piece before grabbing a knife. "Vaako will most likely report you as dead, so this is your chance, your chance to do what no man has ever done."

Riddick grabbed the man's throat, "The girl, where will they take her?"

Shadow stepped forward in shock as he saw Riddick's kin pull back the second skin to show a glowing hand print like Riddick's from moments before. As if they were resonating, the handprint appeared back on Riddick's chest. Shadow carefully jumped up and leaned against Riddick to sniff the unknown mark. Riddick let go of his kin and looked down at their marks in surprise.

Riddick's kin quirked an eyebrow and said, "We all began as something else." The kin of Riddick let go of his second skin and it his mark from view. "I've done unbelievable things, in the name of a faith that was never my own; and he'll do to her, what he did to me. The necromonger in me warns you not to go back; but the Furyan in me, hopes you won't listen."

Riddick looked over in half concealed shock while his kin lifted the knife up to eye level and dropped it to the floor.

"God knows, I've dreamed of it." The man turned towards the opening where hot winds of molten sand blew across the land. Shadow made a step forwards but a heavy hand from Riddick stopped Shadow from trying to keep the other man from stepping outside.

They watched as the mad made a few steps forward and when lifting a hand, it dissolved in the burning winds. Shadow began a distressing keen that sent shivers down Riddick's spine and even as they watched the other man collapsed to the ground. Riddick gave a step forward in shock as he watched his kin stand up with pure willpower and continue walking forward even when they knew the man was as good as dead by now.

Pissed at the Lord Marshal, Riddick reached down and gripped the dropped knife and sheathed it in his belt. He began preparing the ship to leave but when he looked over at the confused hellhound he gave a small chuckle.

Shadow had been trying to eat the armored prey but couldn't get past the armor to eat the delicate meats and intestines. Riddick unfastened the armor on the dad necromonger soldiers and finished preparing for their departure.

Once the sun had dipped past the horizon, he urged Shadow onto the ship and into a modified cryo-sleep contraption. He set off in the ship and made his way to Helion Prime.


	4. Chapter 4

Riddick jolted out of his own induced cryo-sleep as they entered the atmosphere of Helion Prime and he set the ship down on the outskirts of the city. He unhooked Shadow and the hellhound gave a yawn before stretching like a cat. The hellhound watched Riddick grip a claw fastened to a chain before running off into the city.

Shadow closed his inner eyelids which acted like Riddick's goggles and ran after his human. Saliva dripped from his snout as he could smell all of the wonderful prey roaming around for the taking. "Don't eat anyone but the necros."

Riddick watched the hellhound's face for an answer and was rewarded with a nod of understanding. The two continued running and Shadow easily leapt forward to kill any unsuspecting armored prey. The hellhound then watched in confusion when Riddick gave a sad look at the claw in his hand and draped it over a door knob.

They continued on and Riddick killed one of the necromongers and fit on the dead man's armor. Once they neared the main ship, Shadow ran from Riddick's side and slipped in behind the guards. Once inside, Shadow waited down the nearest hallway while Riddick simply walked through the front door with his majestically billowing cape.

Riddick gestured for Shadow to follow and began walking down the hallway to the room of the quasi-dead. As they walked, Shadow jumped on the creature with the demented face mask and Riddick killed the necromonger.

Once in the room of the quasi-dead, they hid behind one of the creatures and Shadow pitched a fit the whole while. Riddick peered out the doors of the room once the scouts had checked the room and slashed two knives together causing the guards at the doors to turn. Riddick pieced the blades deep within the eyes of the guards causing them to topple over dead. He burst out the doors and grabbing the special knife, jumped up to the back of the throne to attack the Lord Marshal.

Shadow leapt up to the top of the throne and watched with hatred as their prey threw Riddick to the ground. Shadow gave a roar of anger as he saw Riddick having to get off the floor.

"Stay your weapons!" The Lord Marshal indicated for one of his newest converts to come forward. "He came for me."

Riddick grabbed his knife and began to get up but paused when the Lord Marshal lowered the hood of his cub, Kyra.

"Consider this, if you fall her, now, you'll never rise; but if you choose another way, the necromonger way, you'll die in due time and rise again in the under-verse. " Everyone watched as Kyra stepped forward at the Lord Marshal's beckoning and he then said, "Go to him."

She stepped forward in front of Riddick with a blank stare. "It hurts, at first, but after a while the pain foes away just as they promise."

Shadow began a low keen deep within his throat as Riddick whispered, "Are you with me Kyra?"

"There's a moment when you can almost see the under-verse with his eyes, makes it sound perfect, a place where anyone can start over."

"Are you with me, Kyra?" Riddick asked with a hint of anger coloring his voice.

Shadow's keening wail grew louder as the hellhound watched Riddick's cub walk past the man and disappear into the thick crowd of necromongers.

"Convert now or fall forever." The Lord Marshal said in a smug voice.

Riddick glared at the floor and said quietly, "You killed everything I know." Then with a tightened grip on his blade, he threw it at blinding speeds towards the Lord Marshal causing everyone to gasp in shock.

The man fell over to the floor and then stood up, "Been a long time since I've seen my own blood." The Lord Marshal indicated for everyone to back away and then dropped the blade to the floor.

Shadow pounced just as the Lord Marshal ran forward with his soul towards Riddick who was thrown backwards. Shadow roared in anger at his escaped prey and ran forward again only to be slammed away into the surrounding crowd of necromongers. Riddick began a slugfest with the Lord Marshal and got his ass handed to him.

Shadow screeched in pain when he landed because a necromonger immediately pinned his shoulder to the ground with a spear just as he was prepared to pounce again.

The hellhound struggled fiercely forcing another three necromongers to pierce his body and pin it to the floor just to keep him in one place. His legs were all skewered as Shadow struggled to get to Riddick as the Lord Marshal said, "These are his last moments."

The man reached forwards at Riddick and grabbed what looked to be a second image of Riddick. "Give me your soul." At those words, Shadow battled even more fiercely at the spears imbedded in his body even as a fifth necromonger jumped down on his back to help hold the hellhound down.

"Fuck you!" Riddick threw back the Lord Marshal who grabbed a spear from a statue to attack Riddick with.

"You're not the one to bring me down!" Shadow growled and with a mighty heave, broke free of the necromongers holding him down to jump at the Lord Marshal. Suddenly, the cub speared the Lord Marshal in the back before Shadow could get to him. The man threw Kyra into a column with spikes and Shadow jumped forward in time to catch her second skin in his jaws.

Shadow fell to the ground and with no energy left in his body since he was slowly bleeding out, collapsed on top of the cub, trapping her body underneath his. One of the necromongers jumped from another level with a three bladed halberd and stood threateningly over the Lord Marshal, "Forgive me."

Riddick stood tall at that moment with his blade in hand watching the soul of the Lord Marshal run from Commander Vaako. He shoved the blade sharply into the head of the Lord Marshal and then broke the blade off and kneeing the dead man in the face. Once the man collapsed to the ground, dead, Riddick worriedly looked over to where Kyra and _his _hellhound were on the ground in front of the throne.

He picked up the hellhound's head who whimpered at the jostling of his wounds. Kyra crawled away from the hellhound and stood up before inspecting the beast's wounds carefully. Vaako walked forward after glaring at the dead body of the Lord Marshal and kneeled in front of Riddick along with all of the necromongers in the throne room.

Riddick leaned back into the throne as he watched Kyra help _his_ hellhound and it dawned on him,"You keep what you kill."


	5. Chapter 5

Your rooms will be just over here." Vaako said to both Riddick and Kyra as the former held the injured hellhound in his arms.

Kyra looked over to the necromonger and gratefully said, "Thank you." they finally came to the end of a hallway and Vaako pressed his palm to the scanner next to the door which beeped allowing entrance to the four.

Riddick set the now unconscious hellhound on the giant sized bed and easily ripped sheets for bandages. They all rushed around to help the injured beast but Kyra and Vaako backed away as soon as a deep keen came within the throat of the hellhound. Riddick gripped his chest as he felt he was going to die even though he had no wound to kill him at the sight of his hellhound writhing in agony.

Kyra gripped Vaako's arm in a tight hold as Riddick tried to sooth the pain of the hellhound even though they all knew nothing would help. Kyra gasped as they all watched the hellhound began to self mutilate itself as bone popped out of place.

They popped the bones back into place and held clothe to the wounds since wrapping them was futile since the scales would shred through the bandages. Kyra and Vaako backed off when they finally stopped the bleeding and Vaako went off to help spread the proper tales of the new Lord Marshal. Kyra followed behind the other man and Riddick stayed behind to hold the hellhound gently.

Shadow had long since fallen unconscious and Riddick raked his fingers through the thick scales. Riddick finally fell asleep after a while comfortably resting the hellhound's head on his stomach.

Riddick woke up with a start since the weight on his stomach wasn't the heavy weight of a hellhound head but was much lighter. He looked down and nearly gasped in shock at the beautiful man that was lying on his stomach with makeshift bandages on the same wounds as his hellhound.

The black haired man seemed feral even as he slept peacefully on his stomach. Riddick made to slowly sit up without harming this precious creature sleeping on him, but as he made to move the other's head, the black haired man's eye's shot open. Riddick nearly gasped again at the sight of the beautiful eyes that were exactly like his own save they were green tinted even threw his violet eyesight.

The smaller lifted a hand in front of his face and thought out loud to himself, "It's been a long time since I've been in this form." He then looked up to Riddick who had grabbed a knife and held it to his throat.

"How did you get here, and where is my hellhound?"

Light laughter erupted from within the black haired boy's chest, "I am right here, where else would I be?"

The blade just pressed harder against his throat, "Do not lie to me." He growled out in anger.

Silvery greened eyes looked up at Riddick's face as the other replied, "I do not lie, and I have chosen to be by your side until I can no longer. Do not test my loyalty to the one I have chosen above all others."

The blade was lifted from his throat and sheathed in Riddick's boot. "Who are you?"

"I was called Dark Shadow within my pack." Shadow yawned and then said, "I must rest some more; my wounds heal rapidly compared to anyone else, but I have to rest more. Wake me when you need me."

Shadow fell asleep resting his head easily on Riddick's stomach and Riddick was slightly confused before gently pushing off the other's head and standing up. Riddick pulled on a new muscle shirt and fit on all of his blades before setting out to find the Lord Vaako


End file.
